fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fable: The Balverine Order
Im so looking forward to this. i was hoping there would be something between fable II and III and here it is. i feel like crying-- AwesomeGordo 09:19, August 14, 2010 (UTC) I share your feelings man. Joshschi887766 09:23, August 14, 2010 (UTC) It makes the wait for the game so much easier instead of waiting till october 26th im getting excited for october 5th and gonna read it slowly --AwesomeGordo 10:10, August 14, 2010 (UTC) It looks like it will be...... ok? Well Ill reserve my judgement for when it comes out and i read it lol. Also ive heaard youre supposed to get a unique weapon code with it. If its wolfsbane i am going to be very pissed (i got the limited edition). Aleksandr the Great 18:57, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ya, i got the limited edition too so i'll have to wait till some more info about what the weapon is before i get the book.Soul reaper magnum 21:56, August 14, 2010 (UTC) I dont care about the weapon it gives i just want to be able to stand the wait till fable III and this will do the trick. i will love the book i know it. just because its about fable AwesomeGordo 12:54, August 15, 2010 (UTC) so im not the only one that gets emotional on fable? good :'] lol does anyone know if you can pre order the special addition pack and if it has wolfsbane in it? (i know the limited edition does) or are they the same thing....its the box with all the stuff in it an limited addition aurora things as well i havent looked much into it just saving money. and can anyone tell me what the book is about? ~Gotlex? :] 17:47, August 15, 2010 (UTC) I just ordered my copy. I can't wait, now I shall have something new and Fable related to do! Joshschi887766 06:54, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ONE MORE MONTH!!!!!!!!!! i cant wait. only one more month until i can get this book and READ IT!. CANT WAIT CANT WAIT!. and yes the CAPS were necessary. im killing myself waiting for Fabke III, this is easing the pain --AwesomeGordo 09:52, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Sucks I'm in Australia and we don't usually get these things very fast... Still excited though! Joshschi887766 08:09, September 1, 2010 (UTC) UK Release So annoyed. Was looking forward to getting this later in the week and then play.com sends me an email letting me know that its been pushed back until the 21st. Argh. I'm also confused over the fact that the American Amazon site says its already out for them. So whats the problem with the UK release? Ren Rex 18:04, October 5, 2010 (UTC) New Zealand release This book won't be released in New Zealand until December. I don't know the exact date but I found out today it will be out in December for us Kiwi's. Thought I'd share this in case people want it on the page Alpha Lycos 06:52, October 7, 2010 (UTC) That could be wrong, a bookstore in Australia used to say it tould be out net year but now it's got it as in stock and released. Joshschi887766 12:37, October 7, 2010 (UTC) I checked today at a local bookstore while in town pre-ordering the LCE controller and paying nearly all of Fable III off. They rang the supplier while I was there and got the release month from them. Also cost for us is $29.99 NZD 12:41, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Stupid computer didn't have me signed in for some weird reason. Above was by me >< Alpha Lycos 12:42, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Well, you could've ordered it from Australia? Oh, and you can edit away the sig and replace it with your own when that happens. Joshschi887766 12:50, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Can't. I can only shop at local stores. But I have friends in Aussie and my birthday is coming up on the same day as Fable III's release so might get lucky lol Alpha Lycos 12:52, October 7, 2010 (UTC) One can only hope. I'm still waiting on my copy to be delivered lol. Joshschi887766 13:06, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Lol well I know my friend is reliable if she helps. She got me my copy of Oblivion which was cool Alpha Lycos 13:11, October 7, 2010 (UTC) She seems like a pretty good friend. Joshschi887766 13:36, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Oh she is. Shes my best friend lol Shes helped me get through a lot of tough patches in life Alpha Lycos 13:37, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Got Mine Today Ive read through roughly half of it and so far..... its actually pretty good. Kudos to David for writing this. 22:31, October 7, 2010 (UTC)Aleksandr the Great 17:31, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Well I completely finished it a pretty good book but I was a little disappointed near the end of the book but other than that it was extremely good. I dont get why they give the Shardbone sword instead of the Black Dragon, Quicksilver, or the unnamed guantlet though. Aleksandr the Great 17:31, October 9, 2010 (UTC) i got the book and tried the code and it said it was invalid.i guess i have to wait till the game comes out for the code to work?Soul reaper magnum 20:12, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that happens with most game codes for games that dont come out yet. Take for instance the Halo Reach armor codes. I tried cashing them in a little after midnight, I got it at midnight, but I still had to wait the next day since it had literally JUST came out. Just wait until the 26 and you should be good (and I can infer that you live in N.A. since you already got the book! Im so smart! :B <-bucktoothed person lol) Aleksandr the Great 20:33, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ok thanks, now i just have to wait for that day to get here.Soul reaper magnum 20:51, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Wait. I'm confused. Does the code work on Fable II or something? Because I thought it was meant for Fable III. Unless................. Unless you somehow got Fable III!! I don't know I'm just extremely confused. 'DefenestrationTalk to Me'' 21:09, October 12, 2010 (UTC)'' no, it's a fable III code.Soul reaper magnum 21:40, October 12, 2010 (UTC) I don't know why you would try redeeming it before the release of the game it works with. --Alpha Lycos 02:07, October 13, 2010 (UTC) just thought i'd go ahead and try it.Soul reaper magnum 10:35, October 13, 2010 (UTC) My code worked. 04:49, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ya, just tried mine and it worked. probable would have the first time cuz the last digit of my code was B and i thought it was 8 the first time i tried it.Soul reaper magnum 05:13, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Why wouldn't this book be cannon? Just curious. 03:21, November 5, 2010 (UTC) James? Are we sure that James is the story-teller? I mean, reading the book, Thomas's thoughts are the ones that are provided, not James's. Adam 148 20:20, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :To me, the storyteller seemed to be Quentin Locke, oh well. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 23:43, January 11, 2011 (UTC)